The Administrative Core of the Duke Autoimmunity Center of Excellence (ACE) will provide leadership and support for the two basic research projects, the Pilot Research Project (if approved), the 5 ongoing clinical trials, and any new clinical trials approved by ACE Steering Committee. Its overarching goal will be to promote the objectives of this integrated basic and clinical research program, ensure the quality and progress of the individual funded projects, foster interactions among basic and clinical scientists, and facilitate the appropriate dissemination of research findings. The core will be under the direction of Dr. E. William St.Clair (Principal Investigator) who will also serve as the Clinical Research Representative. He will be responsible for overseeing all budgetary matters of the Duke ACE, organizing monthly meetings of the Executive Committee, arranging for the twice yearly ACE research meetings, and coordinating the preparation of non-competitive renewal applications. Dr. Tedder will serve as the Associate Director and Basic Research Representative of the Administrative Core and work closely with Dr. St.Clair in managing the ACE research enterprise, ensuring program relevance, and facilitating interactions between the basic and clinical scientists. Tammy Caudil (Department of Immunology) and Patty Might Davis (Division of Rheumatology and Immunology) will provide administrative support for the core. Together, they will adminstrate the fmaces, coordinate meetings, interface with NIAID staff and the institution responsible for the management of the ACE Discretionary Fund. The core will also utilize an Executive Committee to ensure effective management and integration of the projects, as well as coordinate an annual review of the resarch activities by the Duke ACE Advisory Board. Drs. St.Clair and Tedder will be joined on the Executive committee by Drs. Garnett Kelsoe, Russell Hall, and David Pisetsky. The Core will also support educational activities to enhance the visibility of the Center within Duke and provide a forum for communicating and exchanging research ideas. The Administrative Core will nurture a vibrant, interactive program of clinical and basic research that will advance our understanding about the role of B cells in autoimmune disease.